User talk:Pleasehelp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the PLEASE HELP!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Vivil (Talk) 22:46, June 10, 2010 GUYS I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP!! jagex says i am stuck in quick chat until i turn 13 but the problem is that im already 13 and i dont remember if i signed up with a fake date or not can u guys please tell me how i can check what birthday i signed up with?? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! AND PLEASE HELP!!! AND ALSO HOW TO FIX IT!! THANKS!! :If "jagex says i am stuck in quick chat until i turn 13" then You've entered birth date which would indicate that you are under age of 13. :We are not Jagex thus we can't help you there. The best you can do would be contacting Jagex. Next time read what you are entering or what are you accepting. 09:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) What my rather harsh and not undersatnding (no offence vivil - honest! =p) is trying to say is jagex have given no way to change the dates and as he does not see it as his problem he cba to help lol however there are a few options here which i am taking a few minutes of my oh-not-so-precious time to explain: 1.) there is the obvious solution - make a new account - i'm not sure how much you care for your account at the moment but if its only recently created it's not worth it - if you want i have an account or two lying about you could have. 2.) If you don't want to give up your account your best bets to try a glitchers community or clan - there are many clans or communities for people who glitch runescape however the best ones aren't so obvious - my all time favourite glitchers clan would have to be jfex's however they haven't been online as much in recent times. You could try a community - i found that the best place for glitchers is not an actual glitchers site but the moparscape forums - you don't need to join the game to post in the forums as i certainly didn't - once you let them swear a lil and act all pompous they do eventually help you out - worth bearing in mind. However dont ever join the moparscape game - it's craptacular lol. 3.) Of course if all else fails you could dress your story up a lil (e.g. i made this acc with the username i'd been waiting for for years and i'm 16 and i entered the correct birthdate but it must have glitched or something and now i don't know what to do) and go and make a nuisance of yourself on the forums, the jagex emails, the mods in game chats and fansites (but not this one please =p). They'd never help you out of course but it will raise a lil awareness, maybe make jagex notice a lil and most importantly cheese off the jagex mods =p. I hope i've been a help - cya round